Medical control systems are capable of controlling several different medical apparatuses. For example, images of user interfaces of different medical apparatuses can be depicted on a touchscreen. Operating the different medical apparatuses can be challenging when the user interfaces of the different medical apparatuses are not operated in a uniform manner.